


A Midnight Snack

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Chrollo, Fem!Hisoka, Flirting, Hisoka Let Chrollo Get Some Rest, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, ear biting, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Chrollo and Hisoka both wake up from the heat, and Hisoka can't go back to bed until she is satisfied.





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some SPICY fem!hisokuro fan art a while back on twitter and I really wanted to write a fic with the concept! I hope you like it too ^__^ I love comments and kudos, so please leave some if you want to, I deadass think about the comments you guys leave me everyday <3 thank you so much, it really boosts my motivation

The thick bed sheets, soft and sticky from the snug room, caused Chrollo’s eyes to flutter open. It was sweltering, and she wanted nothing more than to get up and open a window. Her eyes glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was midnight. She groaned quietly, as she wiped the sweat dripping from her thick brow. 

Hisoka was draped over her; naked as the day she was born, save for a pair of bikini underwear. Her large breasts were pressed against the side of Chrollo’s own. Her face was buried against Chrollo’s neck. Small puffs of air caressed her flesh, making her shiver. 

“You awake?” Hisoka mumbled. She was half asleep, not even attempting to open her eyes. 

“It’s so hot.” Chrollo replied, “I want to open a window.” 

Hisoka detached herself from Chrollo’s side without another word, and rolled over. Chrollo got out of bed, and opened the window slightly, causing cool air to fill the room. It was deathly silent out in the world. No neighbors making a buzz, no cars speeding down the nearby highway, no planes flying overhead. It was almost as if time had stopped, and Chrollo suddenly felt very alive, and very alone, despite Hisoka being nearby. 

“The stars are out tonight. They’re beautiful.” She whispered more to herself than to the redheaded woman in her bed. 

The chill against her damp skin almost made her want to take her clothes off, to stand naked against the light of the sky. She felt at peace that way, more with herself, and with her mind than ever before. She decided against it, as her eyelids began to fall. Sleep would overtake her once again. 

When she got back in bed, Hisoka pressed against her back instantly, wrapping her strong arms across her chest. Hisoka was like a magnet in that way. She was always finding ways to hold onto Chrollo and never let her go. Chrollo always thought she was secretly the softer of the two. 

Hisoka slipped one of her legs in-between Chrollo’s thighs, and leaned forward, pushing her into the mattress. Chrollo could feel her already wet pussy rub against her thighs. 

“Did you take off your underwear?”

Hisoka smiled and let out a small laugh. 

“I missed you~” She whined. 

“I was only up for 5 minutes, and you were nearly dead asleep.”

“You woke me up and now I need something to satisfy me before I can sleep again.” She sucked the side of Chrollo’s neck, reaching over and squeezing one of Chrollo’s breasts. “Your tits are so small and cute!” she sighed thoughtfully, “They’re perfect. I love them~” She bent her head down to kiss Chrollo’s shoulder, and rubbed herself harder against Chrollo’s thigh, leaving a streak of her lubricant against the skin. 

“How can you get so wet so quickly?” Chrollo’s breath stuttered. She was trying to cool down, and Hisoka was just making her heated and horny.

“You do this to me~” She moaned, biting Chrollo’s ear hard enough to tear the skin. Sex with Hisoka always had to have at least a little pain involved, even on the nights where she was tender. 

Hisoka was a crazy bitch, Chrollo knew, but she couldn’t get enough of her. They were drawn to each other, and they decided one day just to face the tension, and accept it, and that’s what brought them here: To Hisoka nibbling on her ear, as it bled, running her tongue across the wound. 

Chrollo shifted away from her, and turned around so they were face to face. Hisoka gave her a sweet kiss before sliding down the sheets to suck her breast through the fabric of her tank top. It sent a chill down Chrollo’s spine, as Hisoka pulled off with a wet and muted *pop!*

“Could you use your tongue on me tonight?” Hisoka playfully whined, “You know how much I love your sweet mouth~” She pulled herself up to give Chrollo a deep kiss, wriggling her tongue against her bottom lip, and humping against Chrollo’s hip bone with heavy momentum. 

“Of course.” Chrollo couldn’t deny her anything she ever asked for. She took great pleasure in giving Hisoka everything she wanted. Chrollo reached her hand down to comb through Hisoka’s light ginger pubic hair, slicking her fingers through the folds she found there. “I do love the taste of you. It’s my favorite desert, did you know?” She kissed Hisoka’s cheek, which was flushed in the moonlight. She moaned in response, a mixture of lust and sweetness. 

“I thought your favorite desert was pudding?”

“It’s just a cover up so I can have you for myself. If I bragged about you, everyone would want to try. I don’t like to share.” 

“Hmm I like it when you get possessive~” Hisoka pulled Chrollo’s shirt up to reveal her breasts, as she took the sight in. 

“This mole, right here, is my favorite.” Hisoka stroked the mole on the side of Chrollo’s boob. 

“That’s what you said about the one on my shoulder.”

“They’re all my favorites if they’re on you~” Hisoka cooed at her as she grabbed her by the hips, “Have I ever told you…I have quite the attachment to your tiny boyish figure.”

“We are sharing lots of secrets tonight it seems.”

Chrollo wasn’t tiny by any means, but compared to Hisoka she might as well be. Chrollo was pretty and feminine, but lacked shapes and curves. Hisoka on the other hand, was a perfect hourglass, thick in the hips with a small waistline, big soft tits, and an ass to die for. Chrollo could drown in her, and it would be a happy death. Chrollo loved most everything about Hisoka’s body, but she does think she enjoys what’s between her legs the best. She’s always so wet; Chrollo doesn’t know how she stands it. 

Chrollo moved her hand from rubbing at Hisoka’s clit, and stuck a finger inside her. It went in so easily, Hisoka almost didn’t notice until she stuck a second one inside immediately after. 

Hisoka hummed, pressing back on the fingers to make them go in deeper. Her womb was already throbbing, and it made her panting desperate. 

“Can I sit on your face?~” Hisoka asked, her voice full of desire.

“Sure, kitten.”

“I love it when you call me that. It’s so sweet. Ah~” Chrollo pulled her fingers out. They were drenched to the knuckle. 

Hisoka sat up, and loomed above her. Chrollo rolled onto her back, and gazed up at her fondly, before Hisoka suddenly threw her thighs around Chrollo’s head, encaging her beneath. Chrollo lifted one hand to hold one of Hisoka’s thighs tightly, and reached another hand down to touch herself. 

“Come on now, don’t be shy.” She patted Hisoka’s thigh, encouraging her to take a seat.

Hisoka lowered herself until she was finally sitting on Chrollo’s face. She giggled, and it was like music to the ears. She moved automatically, gripping the headboard, and riding Chrollo’s tongue like it was the only thing she needed in life. 

“Oooh yes!~” Hisoka was always so loud when they fucked. 

Chrollo rubbed herself faster, as she sucked on Hisoka’s clit for a few minutes, making her thighs shake impulsively. She licked over her entrance twice, before Hisoka began letting out high-pitched whines. 

“Please…don’t stop, Chrollo! Ahh~” Chrollo let out a muffled moan in response. Her pussy was red and hot from her hand motions. She wanted so badly to make herself cum, but she wanted to make Hisoka cum first. 

“You’re such a needy girl.” Chrollo smiled deviously. 

She lifted her hand, and grabbed Hisoka’s ass roughly. She stuck her tongue deep inside Hisoka’s pussy, thrusting it in and out, and tasting her fully. She tasted like honey: sweet and sticky, and oh, so delicious. 

“Ahh! Yes! You feel…so hot…your mouth…oooh!” Hisoka always loved to sing her praises, and it made Chrollo want to fuck her for the rest of her life. “…Do you like the taste of my pussy?”

Fuck.

Chrollo had to touch herself now or she might pass out. She stuck two fingers inside herself. They slid through like magic. The ring around her entrance was hot and sensitive, as she worked them in and out. She continued to prod Hisoka with her tongue, pulling sounds out of her that could only be recognized as manic fervor. Hisoka’s thighs were pressed so tightly around her ears, she thought her head was going to explode. 

Suddenly, Chrollo came intensely, with a muffled cry. Her body shook, as she gave one last thrust of her tongue, pushing Hisoka over the edge with her. Hisoka shouted, and let go of the headboard to grip Chrollo’s hair, which was spread out on the pillow beneath her. She panted erratically, before calming down, and lifting herself off of Chrollo’s face. 

Chrollo took in a deep breath, nearly a gasp, and looked over at Hisoka, whose face was a look of pure ecstasy. 

“Was it good?” Chrollo laughed, as Hisoka smiled at her. She was so beautiful, Chrollo just had to lean over and kiss her. It was a delicate kiss, but it made her whole body alight with happiness. Her heart felt pained. 

Hisoka danced her fingertips down Chrollo’s belly, before softly touching her clit. She gasped, and grabbed Hisoka’s shoulder while she rubbed circles against her. Chrollo buried her face between Hisoka’s boobs. 

“You really want me to suffocate you with every part of my body, don’t you?” Hisoka teased. 

Chrollo was so sensitive; it didn’t take her long before she was cumming again. She licked Hisoka’s breastbone as she came, panting against her damp skin. They were covered in sweat, despite the breeze coming in from the window. 

Suddenly, she heard Hisoka choke, and let out a breathy moan.

“Did you…Did you just cum untouched?”

“Like I said…you do things to me…”

“You’re somethin’ else.” Chrollo blushed bashfully. 

She glanced over Hisoka’s shoulder at the moon beaming in from the window. She was entranced for a moment, feeling this was where she was meant to be within herself: serene and satisfied in the light of the moon, beside the woman she holds very dear, basking in her warmth. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Hisoka had fallen fast asleep. 

“Goodnight, Hisoka.” She kissed her temple, and threw the comforter over her, “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this household, we stan a pretty goth girl, and her big titty clown girlfriend :')


End file.
